


[HIStory系列]短篇、腦洞、小段子合集

by Sodium_Na



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Na/pseuds/Sodium_Na
Summary: 不更了
Relationships: Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu





	1. Happy Death Day, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is an amazing stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了關於忌日快樂梗的文，剛好這結局(life already sucks, but now it is even worse, fml QAQ)出來了，項可是物理系的，誰說沒有可能呢？
> 
> Really appreciate the effort they put in MODC, but sorry, I really cannot accept this ending, they deserve a better future.
> 
> *小學生文筆
> 
> *第二章已坑

1.  
項豪廷在重考兩年後，終於考上了于希顧最想進的台大物理，入學那天，他站在台大校門前，和其他激動的新生不同，他只是喃喃自語道：「希顧，你看到嗎？你想念物理系，那我就念物理系，這樣...好像就和你的距離更近一點了。」

也許是在麻醉自己吧，項豪廷這六年像陀螺一樣轉個不停，他拒絕了大部分的社交活動，每天都是兩點一線的生活，家，和研究院。教授對他的勤奮讚不絕口，同時也表達過關心。項豪廷婉拒了教授讓他休息一下的建議，轉身又投入了研究之中。

他不敢休息，他不想休息。

2.  
史丹福大學那邊寄來了回信，表示願意取錄項先生為物理研究院的學生，並誠邀項先生參與量子物理學部的最新研究項目——量子反應器。項豪廷二話不說就答應了，過得愈忙愈好 ，本來他需要在開學一個月前過去美國那邊處理入學手續，除了簽各種文件和收拾宿舍以外也沒什麼事情要做，他可求之不得呢。

但，這反應器怎樣看怎麼不對勁，不只能量數值亂升，還會自行發動，導致校園頻繁斷電。項豪廷擺弄着反應器，嘗試把數值降下來，可就是沒用，反應器中心的能量儀温度還在飊升，好像下一秒就要爆炸了。項豪廷束手無策，決定先接駁電線引導電流，看看能不能降溫，他小心翼翼地把電線插進去，打開開關鍵。

反應器逆發出刺眼的光芒，瞬間將項豪廷包裹其中，項豪廷想，完了，我大概是第一個因為錯誤地接駁了電線死在能量堆中的學生，這樣很快就可以去見他了⋯⋯

他閉上眼睛，意識落入了一片黑暗。

3.  
「項豪廷，起床！今天你爸媽要來了，你不是說要早點做準備的嗎？」

這聲音好熟悉，和他的聲音很像，不，簡直是一模一樣！項豪廷猛地掙開眼睛，從床上彈了起來，我是死了嗎？這裡是死後的世界？不然怎麼可能聽到他的聲音？

于希顧被項豪廷嚇了一跳，他伸手探了探項豪廷的額頭，「你怎麼了，不舒服嗎？」項豪廷抓住于希顧的手，把他拉到自己懷裡，緊緊地抱住，感受着于希顧的體温，如果這是死後的世界，他願意死一百次。

「你到底怎麼了？」于希顧想掙開項豪廷的懷抱，卻發現抱得太緊，根本動彈不得，他只好像哄小孩輕輕拍着項豪廷的背，試圖先讓他冷靜下來。他忽然感覺到肩膀有點濡濕，項豪廷這是，哭了⋯⋯？

「寶貝，不要走⋯⋯」  
「我不走我不走，豪廷，你沒事吧？」  
「我沒事，只是沒想到能在死後的世界看見你，我太高興了。」語畢，他又把臉埋進于希顧的頸窩，深吸了一口于希顧身上的味道。

「什麼死後的世界啦，豪廷你睡傻了喔。」于希顧無語，沒想到項豪廷醒來大哭的原因是因為他睡傻了。雖然理由有點蠢，但是看到他哭的那麼慘，于希顧還是心軟了，他摸了摸自家哈士奇的頭，再伸手緊緊地回抱項豪廷。

「好啦，快點起床吃早餐吧，我們還要去超商呢。」  
「嗯」終於冷靜下來的項豪廷點了點頭，放開了于希顧「寶貝我先去洗漱一下。」他走進洗手間，用水洗了把臉，腦子正瘋狂的思考着，到底是怎麼回事？我沒死？人在那個狀態下不可能不死吧？還是之前的只是一個夢？

不，不可能是個夢，那種心痛到死去活來的感覺，那個世界忽然失去了顏色的瞬間，那個心永遠缺少了一塊的空虛，怎麼可能是個夢？

項豪廷站在鏡子前，看到自己的面容，是六年前的模樣，是還擁有于希顧的模樣。他不想思考發生了什麼事，但無論如何，這次，他一定要阻止那件事發生，他要他的于希顧活得好好的。

4.  
「你認為這湯夠咸嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯我覺得可以再咸一點點。」  
「好，那我再加一點鹽，啊，家裡沒鹽了。」看了看時間，于希顧發現還來得及去買鹽，便和項豪廷說他要出去一會。

項豪廷本來還處於失而復得的喜悅中，正在想要怎樣保護他的寶貝時，突然聽到于希顧要去買鹽，他好像被刺激到一樣，衝上前阻止于希顧出門。他清楚地記得，于希顧就是為了買那包該死的鹽而出事的，那倒在血泊中的瘦小的身體這麼多年也在他腦海中不斷地浮現，揮之不去。

而現在可以改變一切的機會來了，項豪廷深呼吸一口氣，衝上前跟于希顧說：「寶貝我去吧！你休息一下！」

「但我不累啊，明明是你比較累吧，大部分菜都是你煮的，我只是打下手而已。」于希顧納悶，他也真是的，對我好到要把我變成廢人，什麼事都不用做了「還是我去吧，很快就回來了啦。」  
「我不累，你讓我去嘛～」項豪廷看于希顧不答應，馬上使出撒嬌攻勢，嘟起嘴望向他，身後彷彿有一條尾巴在搖。

于希顧對撒嬌攻勢毫無招架之力，很快就敗下陣來，讓項豪廷去了。  
項豪廷歡呼一聲，在自家寶貝臉上啵了一口，抓起錢包就衝出門口了。

「到底有什麼值得高興的啦，真是的⋯⋯」

5.  
項豪廷哼着歌走在路上，他對從根源上阻止了悲劇這件事十分滿意，只要是由我去買鹽，不就能解決問題了嗎？

他一邊笑一邊走，卻沒發現右邊正衝過來的，失控的卡車。

身體飛離地面，他什麼都看不見了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於2019.12.20完成  
> ao3存檔


	2. 交往前和交往後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看劇想到的小段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對了2021了我還是接受不了結局

「便當or me, choose one!」  
  
「便當！」  
  
「便當or me, choose one？」  
  
「You.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於2019.11.21完成  
> ao3存檔


End file.
